tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
TF2 Freaks
The TF2 Freaks, also known as TF2 Monsters (or Gmod Monsters if made only in Garry's Mod) are bizarre creatures with incredible abilities that are made by various YouTube users from around all the world using the Team Fortress 2 models as the base. Characteristics While their appearance is somewhat similar to most of the TF2 characters, these TF2 Freaks are usually highly avoided by them for several reasons: most of them frequently exibit their inhuman nature and their actions usually bring demise to the people around them (Painis Cupcake and Vagineer are infamous because of this). Howewer, a few monsters will only attack if provoked or directly confronted (for example, Weaselcake), and some are actually rather friendly and well-mannered (such as Polite Spy or Intelligent Heavy). Between the TF2 Freaks themselves howewer, it's a different story: some Freaks are actually minions of another (Snyphurr is the best example), others hold an intense rivalry between them (like Sewer Medic and Heavydile, both rulers of watery places), but some are also genuine friends, always lending a hand when necessary (Ninjineer and Heavy Sumo Guy, inseparable friends). Most of the TF2 Freaks' origin and appearance in the Garry's Mod world is a mystery. Some, such as Christian Brutal Sniper, have a realistic origin. Others are simply mutations or gene-splicing experiments while others apparently came from another universe or dimension. And then there are the humans, with strange equipment or excellent fitness who are considered TF2 Freaks too. Freak or Monster? There is a huge difference between these two worlds when speaking of TF2 creatures. A TF2 Freak would be something that can be (hardly) conceivable in real life, like for example Christian Brutal Sniper, since he does not have any magical powers. A TF2 Monster is something inconceivable in any realistic way, such as Weaselcake's model and his supernatural abilities. List of known TF2 Freaks This is a list which contains most of the TF2 Freaks and Monsters in the Team Fortress 2 World, in alphabetical order: A *Abstract Spy *Ainis Cupcake *Anuspy *Ape Heavy *Ass Pancakes B *Blockgineer *BLU Gentlemanly Demo *BLU Nnnngh Sniper *BLU Pyrogun *Bhuddist Murderer Pyro *Bob and Bob *Bonk Boy *Bonk Pancakes C *Cakegineer *Captain Demoman *Cave Heavy *Cheese Scout *Christian Brutal Sniper *Christian Pure Spy *Coredier *Combineer *Cornish Game Spy *Crazy Machine *Creepy Medic *Cremapyro *Crotch Sniper *Cryo *Cupcake Man *CyborHeavy *CyborMedic *Cyborneer *CyborPyro *CyborScout *CyborSpy D *Dangerous Bacon *Deemomeeng *Democan *DemoClan *Demopan *DemoPhantom *Demotron *DemoZero *Dennis *Destroyer *Dick Sandvich *Dic Soupcan *DietMan *Disco Heavy *Doc Jarate *Dr. Noooo *Dr. Oktoberfest *Dr. Schadenfreude *Dr. Teeem *Dream Demoman *Drunk Monk E *Edo Soldier *Energineer *Engina *EnGeR *Erzengel F *Fadkiller *FaG Scout *Fatman Topshelf *Fat Spy *Flyper *Fratman *Team FRE G *Gentlemanly Demo *Gentlespy *Giga Demo *Gravy Guitarman H *Handsome Rogue *Heavybine *Heavydile *Heavygator *Heavy Sumo Guy *Heavy Trains Guy *Hoomba I *I. M. Pancakes *Icy Spy *Infected Germedic *Infierno *Intelligent Heavy *Interesting Spy *Intoxicated Soldier J *Jane Doe *Jarate Cake Dick *Jawvy *J.D Aussie *Johann Van Windhoek K *Karate Sniper and his Pupil *Karma Soldier *Kennyro McPyrick *Kickass Engineer *Kid Friendly Heavy *Knivehand *Kolossal Kirov L *LavaSpy *Lord DeGroot M *Madic *Magic Mann *Magician Heavy *Maggot Gear *Major Scout Guy *Medicnator *Medizard *MeeM *Men of Mystery *Mentlegen Pie *Mischievous Medic *Moodic *Mr Crocket *MysteriPyro N *Nemeroth *Nightmare Medic *Ninja Spy *Ninjineer *Nnnngh Sniper *Nuclear Scout O *Oddball Heevy *Odd Scout *Official Heavy *Old Bloke *Ooga Booga Demoman *Orangeman P *Painis Cupcake *Painis Vagicake *Paintraingineer *Pancake Man *Piegineer *Pizz Gravy *Polite Spy *Pootis Bird *Pootis Sandvich *Popin Dumbell *Porn Cakes *Private Funnyman *Professor Pyrowise *Pumpkin Soldier *Pygas *Pyre *Pyrogun *Pystrich Q R *Rabic *Robosol *Robot Engie *Robo Spy *Rex S *Samyro *Savior *Sawmedic *Scaosh *Scheemic *Schniper *Scombine *Scoutit *Scoutphurr *Scunt *Scuttlebucket *SeaSpy *Seeldier *Seeman *Sentry Daleks *Sergai *Serious Soviet Soldier *Sewer Medic *Sgt. Chucklenuts *Skinny Spy *Slender Mann *Snipe *Snyphurr *Sodeanator *Soldier Tzu *Soldine *Solgineer *Soljah *Soupcock Porkpie *Speeda Demo *Spengineer *Sphai *Spiritual Demoman *Spoy *Spy and Spy *Spy Krueger *Spy of Influence *Spygineer *Spyper *Stereotypical British Sniper *Staregineer *StarEngineer *Stu Pidface *Suicide Soldier T *Team Construct *Team HRO *Team Killer *Team ZOM *TelroSpy *The Doctor *The Spectre *Thieving BLU Soldier *Thornaneer *Toxic Snipa U V *Vagineer *Vagipyro *Vagispy *Vagitoilet *Vent Scout *Voltoman W *Weaselcake *Witch Medic *Wrestling Medic X *XanderKage *XT42 Y Z Trivia *Vagineer is the oldest of the TF2 Monsters - he had first appeared in a YouTube video on 31 December 2008, even though he was not properly identified and developed until several months later. Intelligent Heavy was created on 28 October 2009, Icy Spy was invented 15 November 2009, Fat Spy appeared 16 December 2009, and Painis Cupcake's debut on 9 January 2010 inspired the creation of a multitude of other TF2 Freaks, a process that continues even today. *There have been several attempts to determine and classify TF2 Freaks by the magnitude of their power, but given their capricious nature and extremely varied reception it is virtually impossible to make a fully objective ranking. Category:Content Category:Terminology